The Convention
by Aquarabus
Summary: What would happen if the characters from different creators got together on occasion? Would everyone get along, or would tensions rise from the various temperaments and abilities? Can anyone guess what each set of characters are from? just curious :D
1. Reservations? Where?

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in this story belong to me. As such, none of the credit for the creation of them would be mine.

The story itself, however, is a look at how i think a meeting of such characters would go. There is mild character bashing contained in here, so please be forewarned. Please enjoy a brief look into my crazy world.

* * *

"_Password Incorrect. Further attempts to access this account will result in virus download to your location_."

Jessie stared at the screen, absent-mindedly tugging at a few strands of dark red hair that had come loose from her pony-tail. She had been online for less than an hour. Somehow the Organization had discovered that the little blonde kid had given her his pass card, and tracked her to this computer. The rat had assured her it would take somebody named Zemnes at _least_ a few days to figure out it wasn't him. A thought struck her as a head of blue hair zipped past the window.

"James! What are you doing?"

The blue hair stuck up in several directions as he stuck his head through the doorway. Jessie had to smother a burst of laughter. Sand and small strands of seaweed clung to the slightly damp hair.

"What now, Jess? I gotta get a shower before this stuff crusts up my hair and it falls out."

"James, that's not going to happen. How many times have I told you not to pay attention to the taunting emails we get from that brat? Just delete them. Speaking of which, how long ago did you set this connection up?"

James gave her a pained look and shook his head in disbelief, showering the floor with white sand. "I got it started the day before we got here, so...about two weeks ago? Will you please just hurry up and find the stuff the kid said you could have and get changed? That party's in less than an hour and you look like you just stepped out of a board meeting, sis! Lose the glasses at least."

Jessie watched James dart back around the corner and pinched her nose between her fingers. Little punk boys and their obsessive habits. She was going to have to get him to actually pay the bill instead of using the money for board wax, sunscreen, and that ridiculously expensive candy he kept sneaking into the house.

Unfortunately, he was right that she had to hurry. The half-glasses she used were set aside on the desk. She wouldn't be needing them unless she found the kid and found out why the card hadn't worked. Jessie sighed and stood up. Nothing left to do but get ready for a party with free food and drinks, lots of people, and no worries. Even the pool would be a welcome change from the sea water.

Her back popped lightly as she stretched, reminding her that she had forgotten to before sitting down. Just another reason to be glad of the pool. The small pink tie came out of her hair as she shook her head and started toward the cramped, and only, bedroom in the apartment. Water was already running in the bathroom, meaning James had gone straight in.

Jessie stepped into the bedroom and sank down onto the bed closest to the door. The other small bed in the room sat directly across from her, the covers rumpled and James' clothes tossed on top. She could hear the water shut off and James humming a song he had heard on the radio.

The closet was as small as the room suggested, making her wardrobe more limited than she liked, but she found a light lavender sundress that would go well with the light green bikini she had finally gotten around to purchasing. She peeled the business suit off and laid it with the rest of the laundry. Her dress was laid out on the bed and she went to stand by the door to wait on James.

Mere seconds later, the hair dryer turned on, drowning out the less-than-tuneful humming. Less than a minute later, the door opened and James emerged, one towel around his waist, another rubbing the remaining water from his short hair. Jessie tried to suppress a laugh at the picture. Pink, yellow, and white flowers lay against a deep purple background. A chuckle escaped and his head whipped around under the towel.

"What are you..." he jerked the towel off his head and stuttered as he caught sight of Jessie. A blush exploded onto his face. "_What_ are you _wearing_?!"

"Oh, come on. It's perfectly reasonable to want something to wear that _isn't encrusted with sand. Go get dressed, twit. We'll be leaving as soon as I'm done."_

_James growled and stomped into the bedroom. The door slammed shut as Jessie burst out laughing. She stepped through the doorway of the bathroom and turned on the fan to clear the steam. Only the mirror was clear, and she used it to check her hair as she waited for the steam to dissipate._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

Author's Notes: Yeah, there's going to be more. I hope to get it all out of my head for all of you to, I hope, enjoy. If you wish for the insanity to continue, please for the love of pickled marshmallow snowshoes, review! Please? And I'll even keep the snowshoes locked up.


	2. Can I help you?

Sesshomaru glared as yet another child brushed past him. His hand shot out, grabbing the collar of the boy's shirt before he could get more than a step away. The boy gave a strangled cry and tried to twist away. Sesshomaru ground his teeth and spun the odd-looking boy around to face the lobby desk.

"Name?" A puzzled look was his only answer. "What...is...your...name? Please tell me you haven't lost what little brains your creator gave you and have forgotten it?"

The boy shook his head fiercely, making the green hat on his head wobble precariously. He opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance. Instead, something small and glowing white zipped in front of Sesshomaru. The thing bobbed in his face, making his squint.

"Hey! Listen!" a high-pitched, and rather annoying, voice piped up.

Sesshomaru let go of the boy and slapped the glowing nuisance down onto the desk. It turned out to be a strange creature with tiny wings. He looked back up at the boy who hadn't moved and raised an eyebrow at him. A small smirk was pinned to the youth's face. The creature wobbled back into the air, and on a sudden whim, Sesshomaru slapped it back down.

The boy watched and smiled before coming to his senses and grabbing the tiny creature from the desk. It occurred to Sesshomaru that perhaps the boy was one of the ones he had been told to keep an eye on. He didn't speak, except for the short squeak when he had been caught. And it appeared the tiny creature had been trying to tell him something before he had become annoyed with it.

"L..Listen...Li..Link. Navi." The creature was trembling and had turned a very pale pink. Sesshomaru raised his other eyebrow and ran his finger down the list in front of him. There, near the center of the list, were the names Link and Navi.

"Next time, don't fly in my face. Be glad your...friend...grabbed you when he did. You are free to enter." A pained smile crossed his lips. "Have...a...nice time."

This was going to be the last time he let his brother talk him into taking the desk for something like this. As the strange pair went through the doors to the pool entrance, InuYasha came running through the front doors. His silver hair was a mess, and his eyes darted back and forth like a maniac's. A rusty sword hung from his hand.

"Now what have you done?"

"Where did it go? Where the _hell_ did it go?!"

"If you're referring to the small glowing creature with the child in green clothing, they just went to the pool-side bar."

InuYasha screamed and started to run through the lobby. Sesshomaru took a step to the side of the desk and tripped him. The sword clattered to the ground.

"Just leave them be little brother, and explain why you're not dressed correctly. You may enjoy wearing your old kimono, but this is _not_ the occasion for it. You know how much it took for Rin to convince me _this_ would be better suited."

InuYasha took a deep breath and finally looked up at his older brother. He burst out laughing at the Hawaiian print shirt and Bermuda shorts that were out of place on the muscular demon. He nearly choked when he noticed the platform sandals. Sesshomaru reached down and dragged his brother to his feet. The glare on his face only made InuYasha laugh harder, resulting in his landing back on the floor. Sesshomaru sighed and smacked him across the back of the head.

"Now it's _your turn to take the desk, while I go 'get some sun'." More laughter bubbled up from the now curled form of his brother. "Just what's so funny about that? I'm sick and tired of the 'blinding white' jokes around here, and I plan to do something about it!"_

_With that, Sesshomaru stalked outside and dove into the pool._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_


	3. And this is why we have a No Pets policy

There weren't many cars in the hotel's parking lot. Ed shook his head and looked at the invitation in his hand again to make sure he had the right place. The name and address matched, though why anyone would invite him and, he stole a look to the side at the man beside him, _Armstrong_, to a place like this was beyond him. It wasn't something they usually sent from Central.

The boy walked up to the doors, amazed at the different symbols scattered randomly around the entrance. Major Armstrong towered behind him, seemingly paying no attention to the building itself. As they approached, the doors slid smoothly open and a faint melody reached their ears, drawing them into the lobby of the hotel.

"_Get the little nuisance out of here!_" someone shouted from the other side of the hotel.

Ed bristled, thinking they were speaking of himself before he realized it was a small glowing bug that darted around the heads of several people. A boy smaller than him was jumping and swinging his hat around, trying to catch the bug in it as if the hat was a net. Ed snickered and leaned against the counter. Armstrong still stood in the entranceway, arms crossed over his chest.

"We should assist them."

"Nah, they'll get it sorted out soon enough. It's not like they asked for _our_ help," Ed pointed out, waving his right hand in dismissal.

The commotion lasted another couple of minutes before the boy finally caught the bug in his hat. Ed laughed under his breath as the kid held the hat close in a way that made the bug seem like a treasure rather than a nuisance. The hat jumped around a little before finally settling down in the boy's grip. As soon as the bug was caught, a dripping figure entered the hotel from the same direction as the commotion had been.

"Damned bug oughta be drowned" the figure snarled through its silver hair. It shook its head, sending out a spray of water. When satisfied, the figure stomped to the desk and took off the red garment. Ed barely recognized it as an older style Japanese kimono.

"You work here, or just get stuck with that mess out there?" Ed asked.

Golden eyes flashed at him, the anger evident. "Look Scraps, I didn't ask for this. You have a reservation, you'll have to go to the other side of the lobby…"

"Scraps? What the…" Major Armstrong's hand landed on his shoulder, helping him keep his temper in control, barely. "We got these invitations to some sort of shin-dig. Now are we in the right place?"

"You have the invitation to prove it?" Ed handed them to the silver-haired boy. "So, what's your name?"

The boy walked around the desk and flipped open a slim folder. Ed could see several names already checked off. His curiosity peaked, Ed started to lean further over the counter.

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is Major Armstrong. Ah, near the end of the list…there." He reached as far over the desk as he could and pointed to his name. Once he checked the names against the invitation, the boy nodded.

"Okay. You check out. Go on through those doors at the end."

Ed gave the boy a grin and, with his hands clasped behind his head, took a couple steps to the doors. A thought made him stop, turn around, and look at the boy again. Had those been…_dog ears on his head? The boy was dragging a plain white shirt on, covering his head for a minute. Ed shrugged and turned back around. He had seen some strange names on the list, and from the looks of it, the party hadn't really gotten started yet. _

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

_Jessie, James -pokemon_

_Link, Navi -LoZ_

_Sesshomaru, InuYasha -InuYasha_

_Sephiroth, Cloud -FFVII_

_Ed, Armstrong -Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Toff, Zuko -Avatar:Last Airbender_

_Roxas, Demyx -KH2_

_Naruto, -Naruto_


End file.
